Thank You Present
by Revolutionpunk
Summary: Blue's way of 'thanking' Red after the incident at the Sevii Islands


Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.<p>

Takes place during a rainy afternoon and 1 month after the Emerald saga.

Red had just gotten home from training with his Pokemon at Mount Silver. He immediately took off his jacket and sat in a couch in his living room_. _

"I hope that rain stops. It's gonna be really cold in Pallet tonight if it rains." thought Red.

He was about to go and take a shower, however a knock on his front door prevented him from doing that immediately.

"Who can that be at this time?" wondered Red.

He released Pika from his Pokeball.

"Can you go answer the door for me? I'll be in the bathroom taking a shower." said Red.

"Pika!" said Pika, somewhat cheerful even after hard training.

Pika is somehow trained to be able to answer the door when Red is busy or sleeping.

Immediately after opening the door, Pika was picked up by a girl wearing a raincoat who was soaked from the rain and brought in. The girl was none other than Blue. Blue closed the front door quietly.

"Pi?" greeted Pika.

"Hi Pika, where's Red?" whispered Blue.

"Pika pi" said Pika whilst pointing towards Red's bathroom.

"Is he taking a shower?" asked Blue

Pika nodded. He then jumped off Blue's arms and headed to the living room and motioned for the soaked Blue to follow and dry herself there. Blue however, had other plans. She was going to _seduce_ him and do _it _with him.

"Don't worry about me, Pika. I've got something planned for _him_." said Blue.

Pika just rolled his eyes and went to living room and laid on the floor to sleep.

"Blue's finally making her move on Red. Good, I never liked Yellow that much anyway. I hope they'll get together. They're perfect for each other. If Red rejects, I'll Thunderbolt his ass!" thought Pika. He immediately fell asleep afterwards.

**Meanwhile… In the bathroom…**

"I wonder who was at the door? Pika'll probably handle it." said Red while in the shower.

**Somewhere near the bathroom door.**

"I'm gonna give Red the night he'll never forget." giggled Blue.

As she approached the bathroom door, she began to slowly take off her raincoat, thus revealing her old black dress which seemed a little… too tight.

"Here we go!" said Blue to herself.

Once she heard the shower turn off, Blue immediately waited outside in front off the door.

**In the bathroom… again**

"Where the hell are my clothes? Oh right, I didn't take them with me." said Red inside the bathroom.

Blue smirked at Red's sentence.

Red wrapped a towel around his waist and headed straight for the door.

Once he twisted the doorknob, Blue got into position.

Once the door was opened, Blue immediately jumped at Red, causing him to fall on his back to the bathroom floor and Blue to land on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!"screamed Red. Once he realized what had happened, Red blushed shades of crimson and clutched the towel around his waist.

"Hi Red! You're looking sexy today." said Blue while giving a suggestive wink.

"So… are you. I-I mean, what are you doing here? How'd you get in? And why are you wearing your old dress?" asked Red, still blushing hard.

"To see _my little sweetie_. And to thank you." said Blue cooly.

Red blushed at the "sweetie" part.

Before Red could react, Blue quickly dove in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Blue? What was that for?" asked Red.

Blue giggled.

"That my dear, was just a little of the present I wanted to give to you tonight." said Blue in her seductive tone that Red had gotten used to.

"Blue, what have you got planned? Why do you keep doing this to me?" asked Red.

Blue finally got off Red and closed the bathroom door and locked. Meanwhile, Red just sat there on the floor waiting for his answer.

"Red, you're so clueless sometimes." said Blue.

"Eh? About what?" asked Red.

Blue let out sigh.

"About… my feelings for you!" said Blue.

"Huh?" replied Red.

"Don't you know that I like you? All that flirting was my way of showing how I like you." said Blue.

"Wait, you're telling me that you liked me all this time? I thought you liked-"

"Green? Hell no! He's been a jerk to me ever since we met. How could you say that?" screamed Blue.

"Oh…" was Red could say.

Red finally got up and walked towards Blue, who turned her back against him whilst clutching his towel.

"Blue, I'm sorry all right? What can I do to make you forgive me?" asked Red.

"Accept the present I'm gonna give you!" demanded Blue.

"OK, where's the pre-"

Red wasn't able to finish because Blue pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. Red was shocked and froze. Blue pulled away after 30 seconds.

"B-Blue? Was that m-my pre-present?" asked Red, blushing yet again.

"Nope. Where's your room?" asked Blue, who was still hugging the shocked and blushing Red.

"Upstairs. Why?" asked Red, who was finally regaining his composure.

Blue just giggled and dragged Red out of the bathroom to his room. She immediately locked his door and pushed Red onto his bed and landed on top of him.

"We are gonna have some fun now." said Blue seductively.

"Blue… We shouldn't be doing this." said Red.

"Red, I like you A LOT okay? Don't you feel the same way?" asked Blue.

"I do but.. can't we take things slowly?" asked Blue.

"Hell no! We are going to make love tonight and that's final!" screamed Blue who tore her dress off.

Red immediately got a nosebleed and a boner at the sight of Blue naked.

"Tee-hee! Like what you see, Red?" said Blue while kissing Red's lips.

"Er…" said Red, who was trying to stop his nosebleed.

Blue let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute when you're nervous. That's what I like best about you." said Blue.

"…"  
>Red cluthched the towel aroung his waist even tighter.<p>

"Let me help you with that!" screamed Blue while pulling the towel around Red's waist.

Now, both of them were naked and were making love to each other. (Althought Blue did most of the work because Red didn't know what to do.)

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Blue and Red were both in the sheets and cuddling each other.

"So Blue, does this mean we are a couple now?" asked Red.

"Yep. Liked your present?" asked Blue while planting butterfly kisses on Red's nose.

"Best present ever." replied Red.

And then, they kissed while the rain finally stopped.

"Hey Red, let's take a shower together!" suggested Blue.

Red got another nosebleed and fainted in Blue's arms.

Blue just giggled and hugged Red tighter.

**END!**


End file.
